Entre l'amour et la haine
by Hasegawa-Chan
Summary: Sasuke va rejoindre son frère pour assouvir sa vengeance, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu ...Itachi x Sasuke. Rating M pour viol. One Shot


**Entre l'amour et la haine. **

_(Ça sonne vachement du style film d'amour année 80, _

_Le vieux truc en noir et blanc, _

_Sans son qui fini tragiquement par un baiser d'adieu)_

**Auteur :** Hasegawa-chan

**Genre : **Yaoi (Hard : Vous êtes prévenu)

**Couple : **Itachi x Sasuke (Donc inceste au rendez vous, âmes sensibles s'abstenir)

Les personnages qui pouraient figurer dans cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne sais pas ce que j'en ferais de toute façon xD.  
Ils appartiennent à l'auteur de Naruto, qui les a gentiment inventés et dessinés pendant des heures et des heures, pour que finalement des auteurs de doujinshi et/ou de fanfiction lui pique son dur labeur.

J'ai corrigé des fautes, changé des phrases, et ajouté des tirets de dialogue.  
Pardon pour l'état précédent de ma fic (qui était un des mes premiers essais) et pour les autres fautes, que je n'aurais pas vu.

Place à ma fanfiction :

* * *

**Prologue**

- Sasuke !! Si tu pars maintenant, Je ne te laisserais plus jamais revenir !!

- Quoi ??!! Mais Hokage, Sasuke est un des meilleurs ninja du village et …

- A partir de maintenant un déserteur.

- Hokage-sama !! Je vous en pris !!!

- Non Sakura, c'est trop tard, Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision maintenant.

Sasuke Uchiwa était finalement et définitivement partit pour réalisé son seul et unique but qui n'avait cessé de le détruire petit à petit : Celui de tuer son frère, sa seule et unique famille.  
L'histoire des Uchiwa était tragique, et celle du plus jeune frère aussi, mais cette histoire, comme toute les autres, disparaîtra en même temps que les concernés disparaîtront. Sasuke était parti, laissant derrière lui ses amis qui aurait tout donné pour lui, son sensei qui l'aimait au plus profond de son âme et tout un village sans défense.  
Il était partit résoudre son but égoïste et stupide, partant de son grès vers une fin certaine et emmenant avec lui toute son histoire.

**Chapitre premier**

Cela pouvais bien faire une semaine ou un mois que Sasuke était partit.  
Il avait perdu toute notion du temps, avait considérablement maigrit, et parcouru des kilomètres et des kilomètres pour trouver son frère.

Il était déjà passé par plusieurs villages, et dans chacun d'eux sa seule préocupation était de rassembler des informations et de repartir aussitôt.  
Il avait été obligé de s'arrêter plusieurs fois quand la faim et le sommeil devenaient trop persistants et que son corps refusait d'obéir, mais à chaque fois dans ces cas là, il mettait longtemps avant de pouvoir trouvé une auberge ou un restaurant qui l'acceptait pour dormir ou manger après que le village entier sache qui il était.

Cela avait toujours été ainsi, rien que son nom, ou celui de son frère, avait toujours fait peur aux gens, même à ceux, ou plutôt, surtout a ceux de son propre village.

Sasuke avait dépassé le stade du pauvre enfant détruit par sa réputation, et il était devenu celui qui mettrait fin à la tragédie des Uchiwa.  
Et rien que par cette pensée, sa vitesse et sa force doublaient, car il savait, que chaque pas le rapprochait de la fin, et chaque seconde de la mort de son frère.

Au bout de suffisamment de temps et d'information, il avait finit par déterminer la position de son frère dans un rayon d'un kilomètre.

**2ieme Chapitre**

_Je finirais par t'avoir, je finirais par te trouver, chaque seconde me rapproche de toi. C'est fini Itachi, jamais plu tu n'hantera mes cauchemars, jamais plu je ne verrai ton visage à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, jamais plu mes pensées ne se dirigeront vers toi. Tu as détruit ma vie, tu as tué ma famille, maintenant je vais te faire payer tout ça._

Sasuke ne cessait de ce répété ses paroles dans sa tête, tout en courrant le plus vite que ses dernières forces lui permettait.  
Il était exténué, il était maigre, il était à bout, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait arrêté de courir.  
Il en était arrivé à un point où il oubliait de respirer tellement il pensait à un plan pour se débarrasser à jamais de celui qui hantait sa vie.

Il voulait que tout cela cesse, et il n'avait pas d'autre moyen que la mort. Que ce soit la sienne ou celle de son frère.

Finalement, après des jours, des semaines, des mois, et peut être même des années, il était arriver a retrouvé _sa_ trace.

Itachi Uchiwa. Son frère aîné, ce tenait là, à une 50aine de mètre de lui.  
Sasuke pouvait le voir, grâce à l'héritage des Uchiwa, Ses yeux.  
Grâce à ce don, il le voyait, Debout parlant avec son acolyte de toujours.

Rien qu'à cette vue, Sasuke serrait mort de rage, si justement ce n'était pas cette haine qui ne le forçait pas à rester en vie.  
Il en mourait presque d'envie, de courir le plus vite possible, et de ce jeter sur lui, un kunai à la main.  
Au début, c'est vrai, il avait trouvé cela un bon plan, misant sur l'effet de surprise, mais il aurait été tuer par Kisame avant d'atteindre son frère.

Et pourtant dieu (ou Satan) savait à quel point il avait envi de procéder de cette manière.  
Finalement, utilisant ces neurones, il avait trouvé un tout autre plan, plus compliqué bien sur, moins rapide, mais tout aussi efficace.

**3ieme Chapitre**

Sasuke décida que la distance qui le séparait de son frère était bien trop grande, et avança encore de plusieurs mètres.  
Seulement, arrivé à la dernière branche (par comble de malchance) celle-ci cassa, et Sasuke n'étant pas dans les conditions physique les plus efficaces, tomba d'un mètre ou deux avant de se raccrocher à une branche plus solide, se blaisant à la main par la même occasion.  
Une fois remonté son premier réflexe fut de regarder où se trouvait Itachi : celui-ci n'avait pas bougé.  
Mais Sasuke n'était pas stupide, loin de là, et savait qu'avec le bruit qu'il avait fait, il avait forcement été remarqué.

Trois possibilités s'offraient donc à lui : Soit Itachi n'avait pas prit compte du bruit, Soit il avait envoyé Kisame, Ou bien c'était un clone que Sasuke avait vu.

Sasuke en était certain, quelqu'un n'allait pas tarder à le repérer, la question restait que ce soit Itachi, Kisame ou peut être même les deux, la situation changeait du tout au tout. Ecoutant sa tête, et non sa haine il préféra agir par sécurité et recula donc d'une dizaine de mètres, et descendit la même distance, pour ce cacher dans la partie la plus feuillu d'un arbre et attendit.

Il attendit peut être une heure, voir deux. Il commençait réelement à perdre patience : être si près de son but, et pourtant être obligé de ce cacher dans un vulgaire arbre sous peur de se faire repérer et détruire son plan. Il en aurait hurler de frustration. De plus, en restant caché de cette façon, il ne pouvait pas voir si Itachi était partit, ou s'il l'attendait bien sagement. Mais dans les deux cas, Sasuke n'avait plus l'avantage.  
Il mit à l'épreuve ses années d'entraînement ninja et ne sortit de sa gorge qu'un petit bruit sourd vite étouffé par sa bouche fermée. Mais n'en pouvant décidement plus, sachant qu'il fallait en finir, tant pis s'il mourait, tant pis pour son plan stupide, il _fallait_ qu'il sorte de sa cachette.

Tout en forçant sur ses jambes, utilisant ses dernières forces pour sortir de sa cachette (à une allure qui ferait rougir Sénic de jalousie), il aperçu (trop tard) qu'il avait vraiment mal choisit son moment pour sortir, car Itachi et Kisame se dirigeait dans sa direction.

Pris de surprise, il n'eu pas le temps de mettre à jour un nouveau plan. Arrivé en haut d'un arbre, ses jambes refusèrent de bouger à la volonté d'un Sasuke bien trop maigre et bien trop fatigué.  
Celui-ci fit la chose la plus bête, et celle à laquelle on l'avait entrainé à ne pas faire : il paniqua.  
Mais il n'eu finalement pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, que ses yeux se fermèrent et qu'il tomba, doucement, de fatigue.

**4ieme Chapitre**

Sasuke ouvrit doucement les yeux, enfait, c'était le plus rapidement qu'il avait pu.  
Il avait horriblement mal au dos, sa main le lançait, et il n'avait plus aucune force.

Il mit au moins dix minutes pour reprendre correctement ses idées, il remarqua tout d'abord qu'il était enfermé dans une pièce qui ressemblait vaguement à une chambre, puis que les fenêtres était condamnées et que la pièce était totalement vide (mis appart, bien sur, le lit à barreaux sur lequel il était couché). Il remarqua ensuite qu'il était solidement attaché par des chaînes à chaques poignets et chaques chevilles sur ce fameux lit. Il estima par la suite que ces chaines devaient être assez longues pour lui permettre d'arriver à la deuxième fenêtre, et avec un peu de chance, même jusqu'à la porte.

Un temps inconsidérable pour Sasuke passa dans cette chambre vide de toute lumière,  
Pendant un instant il cru même qu'il allait mourir de cette façon, mais au plus grand moment de son désespoir quelqu'un entra dans la chambre.

D'abord totalement aveuglé par la lumière qui entra dans la chambre, il ne vit pas la personne en question, mais il comprit vite de qui il s'agissait quand celle-ci parla.

- Tiens donc, mais qui voici donc ? Ne serrait ce pas ce petit Sasuke-kun ??

Celui-ci aurait apprécier acceuillir son visiteur d'insultes plus cruelles les unes que les autres, mais aucun son de pu sortir de sa bouche tant il manquait de force.  
D'ailleurs en voyant Itachi, il se rendit compte qu'il était totalement effondré sur le lit.

- Aurais tu oublié comment parler ? Ou serais tu tellement fatigué que tu ne seras pas capable de sortir le moindre son ?

… _ne t'inquiète pas grand frère, j'en meurt d'envie_

- Tu es pitoyable. Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas venir me voir avant d'être fort, mais à croire que tu en avais marre de vivre.

… _libère moi que je te prouve de quoi je suis capable_

- Seulement, ce ne sera pas toi qui décidera de quand sera ta mort a présent.

… …

Tout en prononçant ces derniers mots, Itachi s'approcha de plus en plus jusqu'à arriver juste devant son frère.  
Il se baissa et chuchota à son oreille :

- Maintenant ta vie m'appartient, tu n'es plus un être humain, mais seulement un jouet.

Après cette phrase remplit de sous entendus, il tourna les talons et partit dans un petit rire qui se voulait aussi terrifiant que sadique.

**5ieme Chapitre**

Peu de temps après la visite d'Itachi, Sasuke reçu à manger, et une cuvette d'eau pour se laver.  
Chaque jour, à heure fixe, quelqu'un déposait ses vivres, et le réveillait par la même occasion.  
Une semaine passa et Sasuke repris tout de même un peu de force, était capable de faire le tour de la pièce à peu près 20 fois par jour.  
Mais plus Sasuke reprenait des forces, plus son moral lui devenait noir : son ennuie et son envie de tuer son frère se furent de plus en plus persistant, et il ne passait pas une seule seconde sans que Sasuke rêve éveiller de voir le corps de son frère inanimé sur le sol.  
Chaque seconde enfermée dans cette pièce le rendait fou et son frère devenait encore, encore et encore l'obsession de toutes ses pensées.

Dans sa forme habituel, son moral aurait permit à Sasuke d'arracher ses chaînes.  
Seulement, les jours passaient et Itachi ne venait pas.  
Pourquoi ? Sasuke l'ignorait mais cela le rendait encore plus fou.

Au bout de deux semaines, Sasuke avait totalement reprit ses forces, et décida que maintenant, il fallait passer aux choses sérieuses.  
En deux minutes il se libéra complètement de ces chaînes et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir; Mais celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Itachi, qui la referma après.  
Sasuke comprit que le bruit inabituel provenant de sa "prison" avait éveillé les soupçons de son frère.

- Alors petit frère ? Tu as retrouvé tes forces ? Je vais pouvoir te montrer que je suis le plus fort comme cela.

- Ne m'appel plus jamais ton frère.

- Je vais donc prendre cela pour un oui.

En trois seconde chrono Sasuke c'était retrouvé collé au mur et sur-élevé de 20 centimètres par des bras encore plus puissant que ceux du jour ou il avait été sauvé par Jiraiya et Naruto plusieurs années en arrière.  
Sasuke écarquilla les yeux de stupeur mélangé à la surprise : cela ne se pouvait pas?!

- Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir me battre un jour ? Pensais tu vraiment être le seul à faire des progrès chaque jour, sale morveux ? Je ne t'ai pas laissé en vie pour rien, mais apparemment tu as décidé de ton sort.

Itachi le propulsa à l'autre bout de la salle, le rejoint et le souleva quelque peu par les cheveux de sa main droite, et de sa main gauche lui tourna la tête de façon a ce que ses yeux rouges rencontre ceux noir de son frère.

Sasuke se sentit propulsé dans une autre dimension, il n'était plus dans une chambre, il était dans un endroit sans fin, complètement rouge attaché par des chaînes à un pilier de bois. Il vu Itachi s'approcher de lui, et lui donner un énorme coup de point dans le ventre.  
Il ressentit une douleur horrible, presque iréelle.

- Ici, tu n'es pas dans la réalité, mais la douleur que tu ressens est bien réelle.

Pendant une durée qui semblait infini, Itachi frappa son frère sans relâche.

- Le temps n'existe plus, l'éternité ne représente plus rien maintenant.

Au moment où Sasuke se fut de nouveau vidé de ses forces, abandonna la partie, et arrêta retenir ses cris, et se mit peu à peu à hurler, il se sentit refaire le même trajet : passé à nouveau de dimension à dimension.  
Il eu juste le temps de comprendre qu'il était de nouveau dans la chambre, avant de s'effondrer.

**6ieme Chapitre**

Quand Sasuke se réveilla, il était de nouveau couché sur le lit, attaché.  
Cette fois-ci des incantations avaient remplacés les chaînes, de ce fait, il ne pouvait plus ni les briser, ni sortir du lit.  
Il s'aperçu aussi, que le lit avait des incantations, ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne pouvait plus descendre.  
La seule chose qu'il pouvait donc encore faire, c'était s'asseoir et attendre.

Il n'eu pas à attendre bien longtemps, peu de temps après Itachi revint pour la 3ieme fois.  
Sasuke ne bougea pas, raide regardant devant soi, regardant le mur.  
Il n'avait pas abandonné l'envie de tuer son frère, il n'avait pas non plus abandonné l'envie de se battre, et la raison qui faisait battre son coeur plus vite n'avait qu'un seul objectif : la vengeance. Mais de nouveau il lui manquait une chose essentiel : un bon plan.  
De ce fait, il choisit de nouveau la prudence.

- Tu t'es calmé on dirait, lanca Itachi

… _connard_

- Tu sais, c'est très mal poli de ne pas répondre, à force je pourrais m'énerver.

… _rien a foutre_

Itachi s'approcha de lui, et d'un geste vif attrapa son visage de sa main droite pour le forcer à le regarder.

- Ne soit pas si arrogant petit frère !

Au diable la prudence, Itachi voulait jouer! Bien, lui aussi avait du répondant!

- Ne m'appel plus jamaihummmm !!!!!

Sasuke n'eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Itachi prit possession de ses lèvres et profita du fait qu'il parlait pour glisser sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche de son frère.  
Sasuke avait d'abord été surprit, et commença à repoussé son frère, mais peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que le baiser s'approfondissait il se surprit à répondre. D'abord très peu, puis il prit part réellement au baiser jusqu'à que le manque d'air le rappel à l'ordre. Il repoussa son frère d'un geste vif, précis, et fort qui obligea Itachi à reculer d'un pas pour le pas tomber.  
Sasuke porta sa main à sa bouche et regarda son frère avec un air à la fois innocent, outré et surpris.

- Hahaha

… _mais il se fou de ma geule!_

En pensant ceci, le regard de Sasuke changea pour reprendre son regard haineux, et son habituel masque qui ne laissait transparaitre les émotions.

- Ne fais pas comme si tu étais une jeune vierge qui venait d'être violé, car crois moi, tu n'es encore qu'au début.

A cette phrase, Sasuke prit soudain peur et se rapella qu'il ne pouvait descendre du lit.  
Itachi se re-rapprocha et reprit possession de la bouche de son petit frère, bloquant ses mains de sa main droite, et de la gauche envoya valsé son pantalon et déchiré son tee shirt.

Sasuke se retrouva donc en boxer coincé sur le lit. Celui ci sentit le sang dans ses veines s'accéléré à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci de peur. Il était figé, sans défence, et bloqué par les liens qui se resserait.

La main droite d'Itachi descendit le long du ventre de Sasuke, et rentra dans son boxer.  
Sasuke voulut repousser Itachi pour pouvoir parler et cria :

- Arrête! Qu'est ce que tu fou putain ?!

Le masque explosa, la figure transcrit éxactement ce qu'il resentait : peur, appréhension, honte...

- Tais toi, et apprécie morveux.

- Qu'est ce que ? AHHH !!!

Itachi venait d'enlever complètement le boxer de Sasuke et avait prit en main sa virilité.  
Sans tenir compte des remarque de son frère, il entama un va vient, et peu a peu il sentit son frère se durcir de plus en plus.  
Sasuke arrêta toutes ses plaintes, il commençait à prendre du plaisir, mais il ne voulait pas! Il voulait que tout cela cesse, il se sentait humilier devant celui qu'il haissait le plus au monde! Mais ces cris laissèrent place à des gémissement de plus en plus rauque et de plus en plus fort. Quand Itachi comprit qu'il allait jouir, il ferma fermement sa main.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!

- Tais toi Sasuke! Je ne vais pas te laisser jouir comme ça.

Tout en disant ça, il enfonça un doigt dans l'intimité de Sasuke.  
Celui-ci hurla tellement que Itachi du l'embrasser pour le faire taire.  
Itachi décida qu'il était inutile de le préparer plus, et il pénétra violemment.

Sasuke hurla comme jamais et même la main de Itachi posé sur sa bouche ne suffit pas à arrêter son hurlement.

Itachi commença un puissant va et vient qui produisit des ondes dans tout le corps du plus jeune Uchiwa.  
Sasuke réfrennait les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, mais ne put empècher les cris de sortir de sa bouche.  
Peu à peu, Sasuke ne cria plus des cris de douleurs, mais de pur plaisir et bougea ses hanches au rythme de son frère.

Très vite, Sasuke, écraser par les sentiments et les évènement jouit et emmena dans son extase son frère qui jouit quand les muscles de l'intimité de Sasuke se resserrèrent.

Itachi, haletant se retira de son frère complètement épuisé. Il le regarda, éffondré sur le lit, son visage tremper de larme, son bas ventre de sang et de sperme; mais jugea que ce n'était pas suffisant, et enfouit son sexe dans la bouche de son cadet, lui imposant de nouveau un va et vient.

Il accéléra de plus en plus le rythme, atteignant la jouissance tout en regardant son frère humilié, et jouit dans la bouche de sa bouche.  
Itachi jugea cette fois que la punition de son frère était complete, et le força à tout avaler.

Il lâcha Sasuke et se rhabilla convenablement. Il fit demi tour, et avant de sortir il déclara :

- Tu as sûrement reçu un don pour ça.

La porte se referma sur un Sasuke nu, coucher sur le dos, n'ayant plus concience d'éxister, les yeux vides de toutes vies, les larmes continuant à faire le contour de son visage décomposé, et figé dans un masque d'horreur qu'avait crée la trahison de son frère.

Il avait été prit par la personne qu'il haïssait le plus, il avait été humilié et utilisé, et il savait que cela recommencerait et il savait surtout que personne ne viendrait l'aider, car il avait lui même trahis son village, ses amis, il avait suivit le chemin de son frère, qui l'avait mené à sa perte, morale comme physique.

**7ieme Chapitre**

5 fois.

Itachi l'avait prit et reprit 5 fois ce soir.

Sasuke était recroquevillé sur lui-même sa tête sur les genoux. Son frère l'avait quitté depuis 30 minutes et il avait arrêté de pleurer.  
En fait, il pleurait de moins en moins, et même si la raison le dégoûtait au plus au point, il savait pourquoi, car il avait commencé à aimer ça.  
Il avait surtout commencé à aimer son frère, le seul qui venait le voir, le seul qui le reliait à la réalité, le seul qui lui parlait...  
Il avait commencé à aimer le fait qu'il le touche, aimer sa voix.

Sasuke passait chaque jour de la haine la plus profonde à chaque fois qu'Itachi partait de la chambre, ayant de nouveau trahis son frère, à l'amour quand Itachi entrait dans la chambre, revenait le voir, le considérait encore comme vivant.

Ce qu'il ressentait était indescriptible, C'était entre l'amour et la haine.

**Fin**

Voilà, Une petite fic de 8 pages, qui aura peut être une suite un jour.  
J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop choqué avec cette fic, même si je l'avais stipulé au départ...  
Bisous à Tous, et Merci de m'avoir lu!

Hasegawa-chan  
xxx


End file.
